Blood War
by lilian.wyler
Summary: Stefan and Rebekah decide to leave Mystic Falls in order to find the cure, knowing that his hometown was already too crowded with people searching for it. In his attempt to rule the entire world, Bill finds out that someone is keeping the vampires a secret, and his investigation takes him to Mystic Falls. What could happen next?
1. Here We Go

Stefan left his house early in the moring, carrying nothing but his documents in his pockets, a few dollars and a bunch of vervain leaves in a small box, who he stored in his black fanny pack. He vervained himself before leaving, just to make sure Rebekah wouldn't try anything stupid.

They met in the town exit. She was carrying a blue backpack, obviously full, and dressed in a white top, jeans and black leather high heeled boots. She gave him a false smile and they started to walk together until they reached a black SUV. The driver smiled at them and started driving as soon as they got inside the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rebekah asked him in a mocking voice.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" He asked, keeping himself cold and polite.

"Well, it's your beloved town, where your beloved brother and ex-girlfriend are living. How can you live without the precious Elena?" Rebekah laughed as she spoke.

"I don't care about my brother and Elena." Stefan pretend not to be mad. "I want to find the cure before your brother does, which means finding it before everyone else. Unless you think Team Shane stands a chance."

She laughed, looking through the window to see how far they were. The driver was compelled to drive as fast as he could, not caring about speed limit or possible accidents. If they crashed the car, both she and Stefan would survive, and she couldn't care less about humans lives.

"So, where are we going?" Stefan asked her, after a while in silence.

"A small town named Bon Temps, I northern Louisiana. I heard that vampires and humans co-exist there, and also in Nevada, Mississipi and California. But apparently, something or someone is keeping them hidden from the rest of the country, therefore, the world."

"How in hell it will help us find the cure?"

"Think about it, Stefan. Do you really thing vampires and human coexist peacefully? I bet they have their own war, and I bet humans would do anything to get rid of our kind. Which means…"

"You're putting humans after the cure? That's insane! If they find it…"

"We'll know, because we'll be the ones commanding the search. They won't know we're vampires. For what I've heard, vampires there are stupid and weak. They can't go out in the sun, they're vulnerable to silver, and vervain won't affect them. Also, they don't compel people, they glammer. It's harder for them to create new vampires, makers and progenitors have some strange bond relationship, and so it goes. "

"You're talking about a different race. They can't be vampires if they're so different from us."

"They're the new age vampires, or at least that's how Elijah calls them."

"_Elijah?"_

"He's the one who found out about them. We made a deal: He'd help me find the cure, but I'd spare him a part of it. We'll split. I bet he also wants to give it to Elena, but I don't care, as long as Klaus is given too." Her eyes were cold, fierce.

"What makes you think you can trust Elijah?" Stefan wasn't happy.

"Stefan, Elijah is the only Original Vampire whose word can be trusted. Get over it. Also, having his protection won't be bad considering I have Kol trying to kill me. Now, get out of the car, we're at the airport."

They both got inside Rebekah's private jat, and soon they were flying to Louisiana.

"Where are we landing?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah's new home, nearby Bon Temps. There's a large field there, we'll use it as landing spot.

Two hours later, they landed near a huge white house, with colorful flowers on a big garden and lots of trees in the yard. Elijah was waiting for them at the backdoor, who lead to a fancy kitchen, full of the highest quality equipment. Stefan didn't really care about house stuff, but Rebekah seemed to love the place.

"It's a little too girly for you, don't you think?" She asked him, walking around picking stuff and releasing them. Somehow, Rebekah reminded Stefan of Caroline. Both of them were tough, brave and fierce. But they also had a Barbie way of living. Both loved clothes, make up, and all stuff teenage girls liked. Of course, Caroline was still a teenager, and Rebekah lived most of her life in a coffin, so maybe she was a teen too.

He tried not to think about Elena. It still hurt him to remember everything he lost. He blamed Damon, not only for the sire bond, but because, if his brother had never showed up looking for Katherine, Klaus would never find out about Elena, and the Originals would never cross their paths. There would be no werewolves biting Damon, Stefan wouldn't have to become Klaus's personal Reaper, and Elena would never have fell for Damon Salvatore.

He hated his brother, simple as that.

"Stefan!"

"What?"

"I asked you if you'd like to join us tonight." Rebekah said. "Elijah and I are going to a vampire club near Bon Temps."

"I'd love to." He was ironic. Of course he wouldn't let the two original siblings leave him behind. He trusted neither of them. "What club?"

"It's called Fangtasia, and it's owner was traveling the entire month. She returned yesterday, and the club will be opening again tonight. I don't know her age, but her maker seems to be over 1.000 years, so you better be careful."

"How are they called?"

"The owner is called Pam. Her maker is Eric Northman, and I heard she's got a new progenitor, Tara Thornton, who's not even one year old yet. That's all I could find out without driving attention to myself."

That being said, they left to fangtasia as soon as the sun went down.

"So much to pretending like we're humans." Stefan whispered to Rebekah.

"We _are _humans." She told him. "Those vampires seems to like Elijah's blood scent. They think he's human. Here, wear this." She gave him a tiny metal ring. "It pulses, making it sound like it's your heart beating."

He put it on his finger, and they went to the club entrance, where a blond human girl was standing. Stefan stopped walking, smelling her blood and feeling the Reaper growling inside of him.

_Who the hell was her?_


	2. Not Newbies At All

Sookie was getting tired of waiting outside Fangtasia.

She asked herself over a million times why she'd been waiting there when she could have spent the day in the city, with Arlene, Sam, Jason, Lafayette and other people she cared about. At first, it seemed like a good idea to watch over Pam and Tara during daytime, since humans were frequently burning vampire's homes to kill them while they slept. So if someone decided to destroy fangtasia, Sookie could stop it.

But Pam wouldn't let her wait inside. "I don't trust you." she said. So Sookie had to stay outside the bar, standing, laying her back on the front wall, for the entire day. Nobody showed up, and she caught herself wishing for something to happen, because she was bored. Having something to do or some crazy vampire hater to deal with didn't seem to be all that bad.

But nothing happened, and when the sun started to go down, she hoped Pam would wake up and let her in. One thing was to deal with humans. She was stronger and had a little advantage against them, but if lots of vampires showed up, she wasn't sure she could protect herself. And they'd attack her. They always did.

After the sun went completely down and the night took over, Sookie started knocking on the door, but had no answer.

"Pam! Tara! Let me in! It's time to open anyway, isn't it? Eric will kill you if something happens to me because you're being stupid." She shouted, but the silence remained. "Damn it!" She cursed, kicking a little stone. She followed the stone with her eyes, and as it stopped at someone's foot, a few meters from the club's entrance, Sookie froze.

She lift her eyes up and saw two guys and one girl walking torwards the entrance door. She tried to read their minds, but couldn't, which meant they were vampires. One of them, a man dressed in jeans pants and a common white shirt, stopped walking suddenly and stared at her as if she were a monster. She'd seen that look before. It was never a good sign.

The girl, a blond, tall and really beautiful vampire, dressed in a tight short leather red dress, and black Loubutin, stopped and grabbed the white-shirt guy's arm. The other man, taller and apparently older, was dressed in jeans pants too, and a social black shirt. He didn't stop, just walked towards Sookie.

"It isn't open yet." She said, when he reached the entrance. They were really close now. One second would be enough for him to kill her, or bite her. Or both.

"I can see that." He said, in a soft, calm, voice tone. He seemed polite, and even nice, giving her a warm trustworthy smile that made her feel safe for one instant. "How long have you been here?"

"All day long." She answered, confident that she had nothing to lose by telling the truth. At least, for now, it was safe.

"So you're human too!" The girl, who came along holding the other guy's arm, said, in a smile that seemed pretty sincere, but Sookie knew better.

"You're fucking kidding me!" She said, looking at the three of them. "Your new plan to get to humans is pretending you're not vampires? What are you going to do when you get near silver, or blood, or the sun?"

The three seemed surprised that she knew the truth. What kind of stupid vampires were they? Judging by their choice of clothes to wear in Fangtasia, she could tell they were newcomers, and probably newborns, considering the stupidity.

"How do you..." The girl started asking, not so kind anymore.

"It's easy for me to tell whether someone is a vampire or human." She said simply. "Now, have fun when the club opens. I'm done waiting for Pam." She walked away on them, grabbing her car keys and walking towards the car itself. She silently thanked Eric, since he was the one who gave it to her after hers was destroyed in the crash. The new vehicle was yellow, just like the other, and small and apparently old, just like she wanted it. But it was brand new and probably costed the vampire a fortune. She'd pay him back one day. Maybe.

Before she got to it, however, the blond girl held her, going from behind her to her front in a matter of a second. She wasn't surprised, she knew they were fast. But when the girl grabbed her shoulders, she knew something was wrong.

"You're not cold." She said, surprised. "You've got my temperature."

"Of course, I'm a vampire, not an Ice Queen." She said, rolling her eyes and looking into Sookie's. "How did you know what we are?"

She suddenly felt the need to tell her the truth. Tell her how she was a telepath and couldn't read vampires minds, neither their minds, which meant they were vampires. It was like an ancient urge waking up from the depths of her mind. But something held her from saying anything. It was like having two voices talking in her head. Of course, she usually had more than two voices talking, but this time it was different. One said that she should do as the girl told her, and it was such a loud and confident voice that Sookie felt the need to obey it. But then, she also heard another voice, saying that she shouldn't, that she should keep quiet. It was Eric's voice.

She looked around, looking for him, but he wasn't anywhere near her. It was only her imagination, but it was quite useful. She blinked and stepped back. The girl wasn't holding her with any strength, and looked stunned when she didn't do as she was told.

"How did you resist compulsion?" She asked, now angry.

"Compulsion?" Sookie repeated the word she'd never heard before.

"Glammer." The social black shirt guy said.

"I can't be glammered. But I gotta say, I've never been affected as I was tonight. You're stronger when it comes to glammering. Impressive." She complimented the blond girl. "Now, excuse me, I gotta go see Eric Northman."

She hoped the name Eric Northman would be enough to make the vampires leave her alone. It usually was. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"We were here to talk to him, actually. Since you're his human friend, you might be able to help us." The girl said. "I'm Rebekah, nice to meet you." She was the super-kind and sweet girl again. What a fake.

"I'm Elijah, and he's Stefan." The black shirt man said. "Sorry for my sister's behavior. She's not very friendly."

"She never had any friends, so she doesn't know how it's like to treat people nicely." Stefan said, in a provoking tone that made Rebekah punch him in the arm. He moved a few steps as she hit her, showing a little pain. Sookie wondered how strong she was. Maybe she wasn't a newbie after all.

"If you try to bite me, hurt me or do anything to me, you'll die. And go by yourself, my car is silvered." Sookie decided, getting inside her car and immediately driving it. She drove to her (Eric's) house and parked outside just when the vampire was leaving. He stopped by the doorstep, looking at her, curiosity all over his eyes. She shook her shoulders and got inside the house.

"Three vampires cornered me in Fangtasia. Apparently they want to talk to you." She said, sitting on the couch, feeling relief all over her legs for finally being given a break from holding her up all afternoon. They must be close... Nevermind." As she started to tell him that the trio should be close by, they showed up in the living room, right next to where she was sitting. Eric, who was near the front door, immediately moved and got by Sookie's shoulder, sitting in the couch's arm, next to her.

"No need to protect her, we're not dangerous." Rebekah said, giving Eric a full-of-physical-interest look, which he reflected at her. Sookie sighed. They were definitely sleeping together that night.

"I don't think you'd be alive if you were." Eric said, in his soft, polite, dangerous voice tone. "I've never seen any of you before, and consider it a strange thing, since I'm 1000 years. Who are you? Who are your makers? If you're from the Sanguinistas..."

"We're Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson." Rebekah interrupted him. "This is Stefan Salvatore. Elijah and I are from the Old Lands, while Stefan is from a small town in Virginia named Mystic Falls. His maker's name is Katerina Petrova, a.k.a. Katherine Pierce, and our maker is, somehow, Mikael, our father. Is this all you wanted to know?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"Not even close." He crossed his arms. "But let's start with the obvious question: What do you want?"

"Your help." Rebekah said. "We need to find something and we need the human's help, therefore we need to act as humans. Meeting you wasn't part of the plan, but neither was being recognized by a blondie. So we need you to keep her quiet, and if any vampires find out about us, do the same."

"You want to pretend to be humans?" Eric seemed surprised. "How's that going to work? When you see blood, or get near silver, you'll rat yourselves out. Also, you'll never be seen during daytime."

"Well, that's where you're getting interested in us and we'll be trading information for your help." Rebekah smiled, putting her hands on her waist. "Stefan, shall you do it?"

"Sure." Stefan took a silver spray from Sookie's shelf and sprayed his own arm. Nothing happened. Eric and Sookie stared at each other, now worried.

"How did you do that?" Sookie asked.

"Help us, and we'll tell you all about ourselves, including the fact that _you" _She looked at Eric "only exists thanks to _us_" She pointed at herself and Elijah. "We're the Original Vampires, the first vampires on Earth. You can't kill us, and you certainly cannot tell us what to do. We want your help solving a problem, and in exchange we will not only give you answers, but we'll also give you the sun. If you're interested, meet us at this place." She gave him a map she was keeping in her purse. Eric studied it, and meanwhile the three vampires left.

"What the heck just happened?" Sookie asked, staring at the place the trio was standing.

"I don't know, but we can find out." He gave her the map. "We're going there tonight, right after we pass by Fangtasia to see Pam."


End file.
